


Shoes and Hats

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Что может быть лучше выходных у служащих в правоохранительных органах? Выходные со своими любимыми, разумеется, которые плавно перетекают в шоппинг, хоть это и не входило в первоначальные планы.История о том, как агент ФБР и детектив Бостонского отдела убийств делились впечатлениями о своих возлюбленных, пока те самые возлюбленные под ручку скупали шляпы и туфли во всех магазинах, до которых могли дойти.





	Shoes and Hats

   


\- У нас дома стоит целый шкаф для туфель, большинство которых, она не надевала, потому что "случая не было", - Джейн Риццоли комично махнула рукой и сделала глоток из бутылки.

\- Туфли, лучше бы шкаф для туфель, чем для костюмов. Шкаф в комнате, шкаф в коридоре, и еще часть находится у Джун в личной коллекции, - Бёрк не отстает от подруги по несчастью и тоже делает глоток пива, - я уже не считаю ту часть его костюмов, которая перекочевала в наш дом с Эл, - припечатал Питер под конец тирады.

\- Эл? - Джейн вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Моя жена, Элизабет.

\- Жена? - старшая Риццоли, кажется, впала в ступор.

\- Ты не подумай, просто Эл, она понимающая, - Пит замолкает, не зная как объяснить это. Они с Эл и Сатчмо всегда жили счастливо, и понимали, что их брак будет очень крепок, а потом в их жизни появился Нил, который решил, что ко всему прочему не плохо бы похитить сердце своего куратора. Миссис Бёрк никогда ничего не говорила мужу, о том, что думает о его романе с Нилом, но однажды, придя домой, Питер увидел идеалистическую картину: его жена и его личный мошенник сидят за кухонным столом и обсуждают о том, какой ремонт они сделают в ближайшее лето. И если это Питер смог пропустить мимо ушей, то пропустить то, что однажды он обнаружил рядом со своими костюмами в шкафу костюмы Нила, он попросту не мог. В довесок, к чете Бёрков перекочевали: обувь, картины с мольбертом, стандартный переносной набор мошенника, шляпы и Моззи. На вопрос Питера о том, что вообще происходит в его доме, "Хавершем" лишь отпил вина (которого теперь тоже было слишком много в доме Бёрков), Нил посмотрел взглядом, мол, догадайся, дорогой сам, а Эл лишь философски пожала плечами, скормила Сатчмо кусочек бекона и сказала, что не имеет смысла тянуть ситуацию дальше, и она решила взять дело в свои руки. А именно - переселить Нила к ним.

\- У вас хоть нет комнаты для йоги, - хмыкает Джейн, предпочитая не расспрашивать больше Питера о жизни семейной настолько подробно.

\- Есть комната для шляп, - хмыкает Питер, делает еще глоток и прищуривается, найдя взглядом своего консультанта и судмедэксперта Джейн. У обоих было в руках по несколько пакетов.

\- Музыка в машине так вообще отдельная тема, - Риццоли прослеживает за взглядом Бёрка и закатывает глаза. Этот шоппинг всего лишь начало, придя домой Мора обязательно сделает пару-тройку (возможно десятков) онлайн покупок. И Джейн могла бы поспорить на свою зарплату, что то, что купит её возлюбленная, будет, как минимум забыто уже на следующий день. А еще через неделю она попросит Анжелу помочь ей разобраться со своим гардеробом/кладовой/кухней.

\- В своей машине я хочу слушать то, что мне нравится, но Нил обязательно переключит волну, ссылаясь на то, что матч, который я пропустил слишком плохо воздействует на его тонкую натуру, - Питер делает последний глоток и выкидывает бутылку, почти не отрывая взгляда от Кэффри, который в этот момент надевал шляпу своим фирменным жестом.

\- И не говори, музыка у нас зависит от того места где мы. И вот только не говори про искусство! - Джейн в очередной раз взмахивает руками в приливе эмоций, - она может прочитать лекцию о том, как и с каким старанием, был сделан её новый свитер, сколько моделировалось очередное платье, и откуда была доставлена кожа для очередной пары сапог!

\- Да я смотрю еще счастливчик, - понимающе кивает Берк, со странным предвкушением глядя как парочка возвращается к ним.

\- Всё в порядке? - Нил с ослепительной улыбкой на лице подходит к куратору, сваливает на него половину своих пакетов и как ни в чем не бывало, целует, придерживая освободившейся рукой затылок Питера, не давая тому и шанса вставить слово или тем более выбраться от своеобразного пакетно-нилового плена.  
Мора же коротко целует Джейн в уголок губ и моментально оказывается в крепких объятьях детектива.

\- Мы рады вам в любое время, - говорит Мора после того как Нил наконец соизволил оторваться от Питера.

\- Были рады знакомству, - пара рукопожатий, еще пара объятий и парочки уже готовы разойтись по своим делам, как Питер вдруг внимательно смотрит, на консультанта и легонько дергая за пиджак, произносит:

\- Нил, верни Море её брошь.

\- Какую брошь? - восклицает Нил, принимая поистине ангельский вид. Нимба не хватает только.

\- Ту, из-за которой я запрещу тебе ходить в шляпах месяц.

\- А-а... Ты про эту брошь! - Кэффри протягивает девушке её вещь, - привычка, - мошенник улыбается слишком озаряющее, и Питер уже не удивляется тому, что при окончательном прощании их новые знакомые лишь улыбаются и обещают в скором времени пригласить на ужин.

\- Пойдем Нил, ты был хорошим мальчиком и заслужил еще одну шляпу, - Питер кладет руку Нилу на плечо, уводя того в сторону машины.

\- А потом купим пирожных для Эл, - по-детски восторженно восклицает Нил и с усердием, достойного лучшего спринтера в два счета оказывается у машины, - и новый поводок для Сатчмо!

\- И новый поводок для Сатчмо, - обреченно повторяет Питер, благодаря всех богов за то, что взял с собой достаточно денег и карточек. Кстати о карточках:

\- Нил Джордж Кэффри!


End file.
